Slib
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Ian Edgerton má zájem o Charlieho a Don žárlí. Upozornění: slash Charlie/Ian, naznačeno jednostranné Don/Charlie


Don stál v rohu baru, kam si po úspěšném zakončení případu společně se všemi ostatními členy svého týmu, plus s ostatními, kteří s ním při hledání vraha spolupracovali, vyrazil, prsty se mu chvěly, když se zády opíral o stěnu a zarýval do ní nehty tak pevně, až to skoro bolelo, kousal se do rtu, oči rozšířené a suché, protože nemrkal, aby mu neunikla ani vteřina, a nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od svého bratra.

Charlie měl dneska takovou radost, když se mu podařilo vymyslet jim rovnici, na základě které mohli dopadnout vraha. Věděl to, viděl to v jeho očích, _cítil_ jeho radost, protože když byl Charlie šťastný, zářil na všechny strany.

A Don neuměl popsat, jak na něj Charlieho štěstí působilo. Vždycky to tak bylo, už když byl malý. Celý jeho svět se odjakživa točil kolem Charlieho. Nebylo to tím, že byl Charlie genius, i když si to jejich rodiče nejspíš mysleli. Bylo to tím, že Charlie byl… prostě Charlie. Laskavý, trochu naivní a bezbranný, s tím nejčistším srdcem, jaké si jen dokázal představit. Charlie k němu vzhlížel a Don miloval být s ním a chránit ho před vším špatným, co by se mu mohlo stát. Miloval Charlieho.

Jak Don rostl a dospíval, začal si pomalu uvědomovat, že ho možná miluje víc a trochu jinak, než by jako bratr měl.

Když to pochopil, když mu tehdy konečně došlo, co je to, co k Charliemu cítí, vyděsilo ho to k smrti. Ale ať se snažil, jak chtěl, i když se Charliemu vyhýbal a nakonec před ním utekl na opačný konec Států, jen proto, aby se později, po letech, opět vrátil, znovu si k němu našel cestu, aby napravil to, že svým odchodem zničil jejich bratrský vztah, a nakonec s ním začal pracovat, nic se nezměnilo, a tak se nakonec musel se svými zvrácenými city k bratrovi naučit žít.

Jenže teď, když stál na okraji tanečního parketu a díval se, jak se Ian zatracený Edgerton, nejnebezpečnější člověk, jakého kdy v životě poznal, u baru baví s Charliem… Zatínal zuby a snažil se od nich odtrhnout pohled, ale nešlo to, jak ho zmítala žárlivost. Protože Ian, jakkoli byl trochu šílený a napůl psychopat, klidně mohl flirtovat s Charliem – a Charlie se na něj zaujatě díval, hlavu trochu zakloněnou, protože byl u malinko nižší než on, ve tváři jemný ruměnec – a nikdo na to nemohl nic říct, protože Edgerton, ten parchant, co se živil nájemným zabíjením, ale pořád ještě na té správné straně barikády, nebyl, na rozdíl od něj, Charlieho bratr.

Protože kdokoli jiný mohl s Charliem beztrestně flirtovat, i kdyby mu ve skutečnosti chtěl jen ublížit, kromě Dona.

A Ian… Don si povzdychl. Po těch letech, kdy se snažil Charlieho ochránit, nejdřív před staršími spolužáky, pak před ošklivými zkušenostmi, a nakonec sám před sebou, si na něj teď dělal nárok Ian?

Proč zrovna _Ian_?

Don zaskřípal zuby.

Ian byl pro Charlieho naprosto nevhodný. Střílel. Cestoval. Polovinu svého života trávil s batohem na zádech, tím, že stopoval uprchlíky. Byl hranatý tam, kde měl být jemný. A v žádném případě to nebyl člověk, jakého by pro Charlieho vybral Don. Nebyl to někdo, kdo by byl citlivý a něžný a rozuměl matematice, někdo, kdo by chápal, jak funguje Charlieho mysl, jako třeba Amita. Ian nebyl takový, vůbec nebyl.

Ale i tak to byl on, kdo teď stál vedle Charlieho u baru, mluvil s ním a mírně se na něj usmíval, a Charlie se usmíval zpět, pobaveně a se zájmem, a Don si vzpomněl, jak kolem sebe ti dva kroužili už od první chvíle, kdy se setkali. Jeden druhého vyzývali, našlapovali kolem sebe a ani jeden z nich se neodvažoval překročit tu tenkou hranici. Alespoň zatím.

Teď však vypadali, že už nechtějí čekat. Chtěli se poznat, ze všech stran, chtěli… Don přesně věděl, co chce _Ian_. Chtěl mít Charlieho pro sebe, chtěl být s ním, chtěl, aby Charlie netoužil po nikom jiném než po něm.

Don to věděl, protože on chtěl přesně to samé.

Ovšem na rozdíl od Iana, on Charlieho nikdy mít nemohl.

Díval se, jak se Ian omluvil a někam zamířil, nejspíš odskočit si, a než si stačil uvědomit, co vlastně dělá, bez uvažování ho následoval.

Dohonil ho až v té malé tmavé chodbičce, co vedla k pánským záchodům, beze slova ho chytil za ramena, obrátil k sobě a prudce ho přitiskl zády ke stěně.

Ian překvapeně zalapal po dechu a Dona napadlo, jestli je doopravdy možné, že by nevěděl, že za ním Don jde. „Eppesi," zamrkal a zamračil se.

„Iane," zavrčel Don skoro nenávistně a zblízka se mu díval do tváře, obličej jen pár centimetrů od toho jeho, prsty mu zarýval do ramen a stále ho držel přitisknutého ke zdi. Cítil, jak je Ian pod jeho rukama napjatý, ale ani se mu nepokusil vymanit, místo toho na něj jen zíral, ne vystrašeně, jen zvědavě a možná trochu zmateně.

„Varuju tě, Iane," zašeptal Don, oči přivřené. „Jestli mu ublížíš, nezastavím se, dokud tě nezabiju."

Edgerton mu pohled upřeně oplácel, hlavu trochu nakloněnou na stranu, jako by se snažil pochopit, co _přesně_ se za tím prohlášením skrývá, jenže on to přece neměl vědět, neměl –

Ian se dlouze nadechl a v jeho obličeji se najednou objevilo pochopení, tak čisté a hluboké, že se Donovi v hrdle zadrhnul dech. „Oh," zamumlal a Don najednou věděl, že to Ian _ví_.

Což bylo naprosto špatně, ne? Ian _neměl_ být tak chápavý, neměl mu tak rozumět.

Ianův výraz zjihl. „Done," vydechl a bylo to nejspíš poprvé, za celou dobu, co se znali, kdy ho oslovil křestním jménem. Zvedl ruku, položil ji Donovi na paži a měkce stiskl. „Neublížím mu, slibuju," řekl a mírně se pousmál.

Don ho pozorně sledoval, klouzal pohledem po rysech jeho obličeje a hledal v něm lež, cokoli, co by mu naznačilo, že to nemyslí smrtelně vážně, ale nic tam nebylo.

A tak Don nakonec přikývl a trochu váhavě mu úsměv oplatil, s nadějí, že Ian svůj slib dodrží.


End file.
